


Как взять кошку из приюта (и получить парня вдобавок)

by Pakula, WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Don't copy to another site, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Shelter, Theo works at a shelter, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Тео работает в приюте для животных и очень любит кошек. В один прекрасный день появляется парень, твердо намеренный забрать любимицу Тео. Пора его переубедить.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Как взять кошку из приюта (и получить парня вдобавок)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Adopt A Cat (And Get A Boyfriend On Top)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483534) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



Тео Рейкен любит свою работу. Любит животных, с которыми работает, любит кормить и ухаживать за ними, любит дрессировать собак и особенно любит играть с котами — его любимчиками. Ему нравятся все аспекты работы смотрителя в местном приюте, все, за исключением моментов, когда животные его покидают.

Он, конечно, знает, что это к лучшему: питомец обретает новый дом и любящую семью, но каждый раз, когда забирают кого-то особенного, он несколько дней чувствует себя подавленно.

Его новая любимица — маленький, невероятно пушистый котенок по имени Афина (Тео уверен: в роду у нее были норвежские лесные кошки). Чаще всего именно Тео дает имена новоприбывшим, и в последнее время он пристрастился к древнегреческой мифологии, так что, как только он взглянул в ее умные серые глаза цвета штормового неба, то понял, что ей полагается быть богиней мудрости.

Каждое утро он кормит остальных котов, потом забирает Афину из ее домика, и они завтракают вместе в комнате отдыха. После у него никогда не хватает духа вернуть ее назад, так что большую часть рабочего дня она проводит на плече Тео, с любопытством наблюдая, как он разбирается с грязными будками и вольерами, или одобрительно взирая на посетителей, которые пришли в его кабинет подписать документы и забрать нового питомца (его начальница Трейси давно отказалась от попыток заставить Тео заниматься оформлением самостоятельно).

Вы спросите, почему он сам до сих пор не забрал Афину?

Что ж, хоть Афина еще маленькая, передвигается практически бесшумно, не нуждается в большом пространстве и определенно не пахнет странно, арендодатель Тео абсолютно не выносит животных, и ничто не в силах его переубедить, так что в конце дня Тео приходится возвращать Афину в ее домик, каждый раз прощаясь с ней с тяжелым сердцем.

В субботу утром Тео приходит в приют особенно раздраженным. Ему пришлось идти на работу пешком, потому что велосипед решил, что самое время спустить шину, а еще завтра его выходной, и значит, он не увидит Афину целых два дня.

Он садится с кружкой кофе и зарывается лицом в кошачью шерсть, глубоко вдыхая успокаивающий запах, и только после этого начинает чувствовать себя лучше.

К сожалению, сеанс обнимашек прерывает нерешительный стук в приоткрытую дверь кабинета, и когда Тео поднимает глаза, он замечает самого красивого парня на свете: непослушные темно-русые волосы, золотистый загар, точеная челюсть и самые голубые глаза, которые он когда-либо видел.

— Привет! — восклицает Адонис. — Я хочу взять кота. Вы здесь работаете?

Нет, я ношу эту униформу и бейдж по приколу. — Тео с трудом удерживается от язвительного ответа, потому что помнит: этот парень только что видел, как он вдыхает кошачью шерсть, словно наркоман — кокаин, так что вопрос вполне уместен.

Он прочищает горло и встает.

— Привет, ага. Меня зовут Тео. Какого кота вы присматриваете? Молодого, взрослого? Породистого или смешанного? Мальчика или девочку? — он выпаливает стандартные вопросы, пытаясь не морщиться, пока Афина, царапаясь, карабкается на свое обычное место на его плече.

Голубые глаза с любопытством изучают ее, а когда снова встречаются с взглядом Тео, в них почти извиняющееся выражение.

— На самом деле, — начинает парень, улыбаясь почти смущенно, и Тео чувствует, как страх подбирается к горлу, — эта подходит идеально.

Снова открыв глаза (когда он успел их закрыть?), Тео видит, как вытянутая рука указывает на теплое местечко на его плече, где сидит Афина.

Нет...

Ему приходится дважды сглотнуть комок в горле, прежде чем он убеждается, что голос его не подведет.

— Она... она не совсем готова покинуть приют.

Милый парень (да, он все еще привлекательный, хоть и угрожает забрать ребенка Тео. Тео собственник, но не слепой) хмурится:

— Не готова? Но я вроде видел ее фото на сайте?..

Черт тебя побери, Донован! Донован Донати — их официальный представитель по связям с общественностью хочет подставить Тео с тех пор, как Доктор, один из его предыдущих любимчиков, поцарапал Донована, когда тот пытался его погладить. Он, должно быть, тайком разместил фото Афины на сайт, не уведомив Трейси: она бы этого не одобрила, потому что все знали, что Тео — ее лучший друг и как сильно он любит свою кошку.

Тео натягивает улыбку, пришло время миссии «Убедить голубоглазого купить другого кота».

— Такие решения не принимаются сгоряча. Коты — это живые существа, которым нужны владельцы, идеально соответствующие их характерам. Почему бы мне не показать всех наших маленьких приятелей? — Он уже проскальзывает мимо парня к двери. — Обязательно найдется тот, который вам подойдет.

Не дожидаясь, пока за ним последуют, Тео торопится укрыть Афину в ее домике.

— Прости, малышка, но это ради твоей же безопасности. Чтобы мы могли остаться вместе, понимаешь? — Афина утыкается головой в его ладонь, и Тео улыбается ей. — Я скоро приду за тобой, обещаю.

Теперь, когда он убрал Афину с линии огня, Тео с вновь обретенной уверенностью идет выполнять свою миссию.

— Извините, я даже не спросил, как вас зовут, мистер?..

— Данбар, но, пожалуйста, зовите меня Лиам, — ~~голубые глазки~~ Лиам улыбается и пожимает руку Тео.

— Тео, очень приятно. Итак, Лиам, следуйте за мной, я покажу вам наших лучших котов.

Все бесполезно. Его хваленое обаяние и мальчишеская улыбка не помогают ни на грамм.

Похоже, он нравится Лиаму: тот краснеет и смеется во всех нужных местах клиентской программы, и, если быть честным с самим собой, ему тоже нравится Лиам. Тот, оказывается, отличный парень: веселый, добросердечный, смекалистый — все те черты, которые Тео ценит в других людях, и если бы это было свидание, он бы точно позвал его на второе.

Но в этот раз ему с трудом удается убедить Лиама, что офис, занимающийся оформлением, закрыт на выходных и ему нужно вернуться во вторник, чтобы принять окончательное решение.

И в этот раз его прощание с Афиной еще более пугающее, чем обычно, потому что он точно знает, что следующий раз, когда он ее увидит, будет для них последним.

Похоже, кошка чувствует, что что-то не так и, когда Тео опускает ее вниз, пытается забраться назад в его руки. Ее тихое вопрошающее мяуканье становится для Тео последней каплей, и он падает на пол перед ее домиком и отчаянно плачет.

Афина забирается к нему на колени, слезы стекают на ее шерсть.

— Прости меня... — голос прерывается из-за рыданий, — хотел бы я забрать тебя, я бы все отдал за это.

От горя он не замечает, как темная фигура выскальзывает через заднюю дверь...

К тому моменту, как Тео опускает спящую кошку на лежанку и протирает рукавом глаза, чтобы стереть все следы слез, снаружи уже кромешная темнота.

Как и все нежеланное, вторник наступает быстро, и Тео с темными кругами под глазами тащится в кошачье крыло приюта.

Ее нет.

Тео неверяще пялится на пустой домик. Этого не может быть. Он резко разворачивается и уносится.

— Как ты могла так поступить?! — практически кричит он на Трейси.

Та отрывает взгляд от бумаг, невозмутимо снимает очки для чтения и переводит взгляд на Тео:

— И тебе доброе утро. Хорошо прошли выходные? У меня да, очень расслабленно, спасибо, что спросил.

— Прекрати! — шипит Тео, едва сдерживая злые слезы. — Как ты могла поступить так со мной? Ты знала, как сильно я люблю ее! Почему ты хотя бы не подождала?

Трейси вздыхает. Она поднимается и подходит достаточно близко, чтобы утешительно положить ладонь на плечо своего сотрудника. Тео стряхивает ее, и Трейси снова вздыхает:

— Тео. Послушай. Это приют, вся цель которого найти новый дом для наших животных.

— Я знаю... — голос Тео срывается, — но почему она?

— Афину выбрал очень приятный молодой человек. Я знаю его уже давно: он добрый, хорошо ладит с животными и полюбил ее с первого взгляда. Уверена, они идеально подойдут друг другу.

Тео в замешательстве смотрит на свою начальницу:

— Откуда ты знаешь Лиама Данбара?

— Она и не знает, — раздается голос позади Тео. Он оборачивается и смотрит в голубые глаза Лиама. У того то же извиняющееся выражение лица, что и в субботу, у ног маленькая плетеная корзина, из которой выглядывает светло-серая шерстка Афины.

Это последняя капля; как этот парень смеет стоять здесь, поджидая его, чтобы утереть ему нос и показать, что он выиграл?

— Ты! — почти шипит Тео. — Как ты посмел это сделать? Ты видел, как сильно я люблю ее! И даже не пытайся...

— Тео!

Голос Трейси бьет, словно хлыст, и он замирает, осознав, что только что натворил. Накричал на клиента. Накричал на начальницу в присутствии клиента. Он точно уволен.

Но Трейси лишь улыбается, мягко и нежно, и снова обращается к нему:

— Лиам взял ее для тебя, Тео.

Тео резко поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лиама. Тот стремительно покрывается румянцем, кончики ушей практически пылают. Он чешет шею, опускает руку и пожимает плечами:

— Ну да? Я вроде как сделал это?

— Но... но почему? В смысле, я вел себя грубо с тобой и... — он умолкает, стоит румянцу Лиама стать еще насыщеннее (милее...) , очарованный добротой, которую тот оказал совершенно незнакомому человеку.

— Думаю, мне стоит объясниться, — говорит Лиам, беря корзинку Афины, — почему бы нам не присесть где-нибудь?

Пять минут спустя Тео сидит в своем кабинете с мурлычащим комком на коленях и кружкой горячего кофе в одной руке, а вторая надежно спрятана в длинной шелковистой шерсти. Его кошка... стоит ему только подумать об этом, как улыбка на лице становится еще шире.

— Знаешь, я видел это, — тихо, на грани шепота говорит Лиам, — как сильно ты любишь ее. Увидел с первой же секунды.

— Тогда почему ты пытался забрать ее у меня?

Уши Лиама, только вернувшиеся к нормальному цвету, снова становятся красными, и он стонет:

— Я в этом ужасен...

— В этом в чем? — осторожно спрашивает Тео, и тот делает глубокий вздох, прежде чем снова посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Я... пытался флиртовать с тобой. В газете была твоя фотография, и я подумал, что ты привлекательный, а я все равно планировал завести нового питомца, так что подумал, что приду и попытаюсь поговорить с тобой. Потом я увидел, как хорошо ты ладишь с котами, как сильно их любишь и как много знаешь о них, и я хотел подольше поговорить с тобой, поэтому притворился, что хочу забрать Афину. И сначала все шло замечательно! Я рассмешил тебя, и мы поболтали еще.

Но потом я увидел, как ты плачешь, думая, что потерял ее, и понял, что круглый идиот. Вчера я вернулся и поговорил с твоей начальницей, спросил, почему предлагают забрать Афину, когда совершенно очевидно, что это кошка твоя. Она объяснила мне все, и я... отреагировал? Я идиот, верно?

Лиам с еще более красными ушами и опущенными плечами заканчивает свою болтовню.

— Нет, — говорит Тео, его горло снова сжимается, — это самая добрая вещь, что когда-либо делали для меня.

— Так я не упустил свой шанс?

Тео смеется, качая головой:

— Когда свидание?

Шесть месяцев спустя Тео осторожно опускает на пол плетеную корзину.

— Теперь ты можешь выйти, принцесса, — воркует он, открывая маленькую дверь, чтобы Афина могла осмотреть свой новый дом.

— Клянусь, иногда мне кажется, что ты любишь ее больше, чем меня...

Тео выпрямляется и поворачивается к своему парню, обхватывая его за талию.

— Конечно нет, — восклицает он, целуя Лиама, — я люблю вас одинаково!

Лиам издает смешок, и этот звук отдается в груди Тео, заставляя его сердце радостно трепетать. Последние шесть месяцев были самыми счастливыми в его жизни.

Трейси позволила Афине жить в приюте («Я вычту это из твоего жалования, Рейкен!»), пока Тео не найдет более дружелюбно настроенное к животным место, но вскоре после первого свидания с Лиамом стало ясно, что не только ему нужна новая квартира, так что они оба, хоть и договорились не торопиться, быстро согласились на район недалеко от их мест работы и переехали после того, как истек срок их прошлой аренды.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво говорит Лиам, — я все еще не получил свою кошку...

Улыбка Тео становится еще ярче.

— О! Я знаю одну подходящую!


End file.
